Weapons (XCX)
Weapons function similarly in Xenoblade Chronicles X as they did in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are a type of Ground Gear which can be equipped on party members and used in battle. There are many distinct looks for weapons, and even weapons that look similar to each other can have completely different effects in battle. There are two major types: Melee and Ranged weapons. Weapons can be dropped by enemies, earned from missions, bought or sold at shops, obtained from Treasure Chests, created through the AM Terminal, or received through trading with NPCs. The weapons a party member may use is dependent on the character's class. For example, members of the Full Metal Jaguar class, like Elma, can only use Dual Swords and Dual Guns. They cannot use other kinds of weapons, like Longswords or Assault Rifles. Players who have fully mastered a Level 4 class may use its weapons with any other class. Weapon drops are not tied to a specific enemy type, like armor; rather, they are influenced by the classes of the current party. A party consisting of Partisan Eagle Cross, Elma, and Lin will be more likely to find Sniper Rifles, Dual Guns, Gatling Guns, Javelins, Dual Swords, and Shields than other weapon types. Skells do not use ground weapons but instead use Skell Weapons. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons are used for fighting close to enemies. The main types of Melee Weapons are: * Knife - Used by Drifters, Enforcers, Psycorruptors and Masterminds. Knives have the lowest attack power of all melee weapons, but also have the shortest cooldown, and have a high TP gain and excellent stability. Knives come in every attribute except for Beam. * Longsword - Used by Strikers, Samurai Gunners and Duelists. Longswords have moderate damage output and cooldown, but have the highest TP Gain of all melee weapons by a decent margin. Their stability is also middling. They also have several unique weapon variants, based on glaives and katanas, which can be looted from high level enemies or from missions. Longswords come in every attribute except for Beam. * Shield - Used by Shield Troopers and Bastion Warriors. Shields have the highest base attack power of all melee weapons, but hit at a slow rate, with the longest cooldown times and biggest stability variance. Shields are unique in that they can have armor augments equipped to their slots, as well as weapon augments. Shields come in every attribute. * Dual Swords - Used by Commandos, Winged Vipers and Full Metal Jaguars. Dual Swords have below average damage, and TP Gain, but this is mitigated since, true to their name, they attack twice in single auto-attack, doubling their base damage output and their TP gain. They also have high stability. Dual Swords come in every attribute except for Beam. * Javelin - Used by Partisan Eagles and Astral Crusaders. Javelins can deal damage from a much further distance than other melee weapons. They also have exceptionally high damage, but long cooldown times. Their TP gain and stability are both average. Javelins come in every attribute. * Photon Saber - Used by Blast Fencers and Galactic Knights. Photon Sabers offer an alternative to Longswords, with much faster cooldown times and more stability, but lower damage and much lower TP gain. Photon Sabers comes in every attribute except for Physical. Ranged Weapons Ranged Weapons are used for shooting enemies from a distance. The main types of Ranged Weapons are: * Assault Rifle - Used by Drifters, Strikers, Samurai Gunners and Duelists. Assault Rifles have the lowest overall damage output, and minimal TP Gain, but a large number of rounds and reasonably fast cooldown. Stability fluctuates, depending on the model in use. The Ramjet Rifle is also considered an Assault Rifle. Assault Rifles come in every attribute. * Gatling Gun - Used by Shield Troopers and Bastion Warriors. Gatling Guns fire rapidly, with the highest number of rounds of any ranged weapon at relatively low damage, however they also have the longest cooldown times, and the greatest deviation in stability. Gatling Guns come in every attribute. * Dual Guns - Used by Commandos, Winged Vipers and Full Metal Jaguars. Contrary to their name, Dual Guns share their ammunition, which is modest, as is their damage. They are however the most stable weapons and have some of the fastest cooldown times. Dual Guns come in every attribute. * Sniper Rifle - Used by Partisan Eagles and Astral Crusaders. Sniper Rifles have the longest range of all Ranged Weapons, and exceptionally high damage over a small number of shots, but have long cooldown times and varying levels of stability. They also fire at a slow rate. Sniper Rifles come in every attribute except for Gravity. * Raygun - Used by Enforcers, Psycorruptors and Masterminds. Rayguns have the lowest number of rounds of any ranged weapon, but have the highest damage output and the highest TP gain per shot, and are surprisingly stable. They do however shoot slowly and have long cooldown times. Rayguns come in every attribute except for Physical. * Psycho Launchers - Used by Blast Fencers and Galactic Knights. Psycho Launchers have average damage and poor stability, with a small ammunition pool, but shoot very fast and have fast cooldowns. Their TP Gain is also modest. Psycho Launchers come in every attribute. Delta Bliss is a special ranged weapon with a unique type, the Multigun. Tiers Weapon materials are divided into tiers based on their equip level, one for every ten levels. Some salvaged equipment may be "Worn" (can be equipped three levels earlier), "Advanced" (slightly stronger but requires three more levels), or "Ultra" (strongest variant and only for level 60 weapons). Craftable Weapons Some weapons can be crafted at the AM Terminal, via the Develop New Gear option. This includes the Delta Bliss and the Archetype and Original/Masterstroke sets. Archetype weapons are made by Sakuraba Industries and Grenada Galactic Group, Masterstroke weapons are made by Six Stars, and Original weapons are made by Candid & Credible, Orphean Technologies, and Nopon Commerce Guild. Archetype weapons are craftable from the beginning, are Prime quality, have built-in augments, and come in level 20, 40, and 60 versions. Original/Masterstroke weapons must be unlocked by obtaining Schematics from specific Ganglion enemies. Original/Masterstroke weapons are level 60 and are common-quality with three empty slots and no built-in augments. Weapon Names Each Arms Manufacturer gives their weapon a specific name. The numeral (I, II, or III) suffix refers to the weapon's attribute and/or stat differences in Stability, Cooldown, Ammo, or TP Gain. Melee Ranged Skell Weapons Sources of Weapons Which weapons drop from enemies is based on party makeup. For example, if the party leader is a Samurai Gunner, the most frequent weapons dropped by enemies will be Longswords and Assault Rifles. Less commonly it may be a weapon for the class of a party member, or on rare occasions it may be random. The dropped weapons can be from any unlocked manufacturer, assuming the enemy is greater in level than the lowest levelled version of the weapon sold by the vendor. These are all the enemies known to drop ground weapons: * Adsecula * Aetrygon * Aeviter * Auravis * Blatta * Cantor * Definian * Germivore * Ictus * Jacul * Liceor * Marnuck * Mephite * Milsaadi * Monoceros * Mortifole * Murra * Ovis * Papil * Progen * Sabula * Sacrifole * Saltat * Scirpo * Simius * Sphinx * Suid * Telethia * Terebra * Thallus * Turba * Unafulge * Vesper * Visigel * Vivohast * Xiphias In addition, Gate Puges, Pawn Puges, and Pawn Pugiliths may drop ground weapons. They are the only Mechanoids known to do so. Gallery Concept art 224 Arms.jpg 225.jpg 226.jpg 227.jpg 228.jpg 229.jpg See also * List of Craftable Weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles X Category:XCX Weapons Category:XCX Items